Vuelo Nocturno
by BlazeVein
Summary: Crossover Dark Hunter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Advertencia: : Spoilers para el libro 19 de Dark-Hunter "El Diablo puede llorar". Giles y Sin se encuentran en un aeropuerto en las Vegas


**Título**: "Vuelo Nocturno"  
**Fandom**: Crossover Buffy La Caza Vampiros/Dark-Hunter  
**Desafío**: #007 - Vuelo Nocturno  
**Pairing/Personaje**: Giles. Sin.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Resumen**: Dos caza-demonios en el aeropuerto de Las Vegas.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers para el libro 19 de Dark-Hunter "El Diablo puede llorar".  
**Disclaimers**: Btvs pertenece al dios Joss Whedom, y otras cías. televisivas. Dark-Hunter Series pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon. Yo poseer PC, y una gata reumática.  
**Notas de Autor**: Idea inspirada en un fanfic en que se mezclaban ambos fandoms, donde supe de Sin, el dios sumerio de la luna y la fertilidad. La verdad es casi se escribió solo :)  
**Cantidad de Palabras**: 1.118.

"Vuelo Nocturno"

_«Siento que pierdo la razón  
bajo la luna.»  
(Vuelo Nocturno, Rata Blanca)_

*Las Vegas, Nevada*

El aeropuerto en el peor momento, montones de personas frustradas atascadas entre vuelos suspendidos. La luna en forma plena asomaba parcialmente entre el cielo nublado dejándose ver de vez en cuando en los amplios ventanales.

Dos hombres extraños con muchos problemas sobrenaturales a cuestas, dos con el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Claro que el asunto se pone más interesante si ambos son cazadores de demonios… y ambos están algo distraídos.

Un hombre moreno, los ojos dorados entrecerrados con intensidad, repasaba de nuevo los pergaminos sentado en una fila de sillas de plástico, mientras recobraba un segundo el aliento. Farfullando entre dientes sin darse cuenta:

—Vara del Tiempo, Vara del Tiempo … mi puto reino por la jodida Vara del Tiempo.

Una voz arrastrada por el alcohol se inclinó sobre su hombro, y le susurró tropezándose sobre sus palabras.

—E-en serrio, ¿¿tu r-reino??

Sin reaccionó mucho menos rápido de lo esperado, el efecto de la maldita Tabla aun le mantenía con sus poderes en un nivel mínimo. Eso, y el haber despachado a dos demonios _gallu_ en el baño del aeropuerto cuando se disponían a morder e infectar a un par de aeromozas esperando esparcir su raza en los vuelos que salían desde Las Vegas. Con todo había sido una suerte que uno de los Daimon hubiera soltado una pista después de ser capturado en su casino.

Agarró el hombre extraño por el hombro, y lo jaló hacia sí, haciéndole ponerse de pie inestablemente. Ug, humano. No le extrañaba que no se hubiera sentido amenazado por su presencia a sus espaldas. _Claro, Sin, justifícate._

—E-e-sha.

—¿Perdón?

—La vara del tiemplo, del tiempo, clarro —el hombre con los anteojos caídos casi de la nariz arrastró su dedo sobre el rollo de pergamino hasta detenerlo insistentemente sobre la figura de algo que semejaba una pequeña daga con una hoja torcida.

Sin intentó alzar la ceja, claro si el supiera hacerlo, así que se conformó por un buen ceño fruncido y una mirada de escepticismo. Se trataba de un hombre unas cuantas pulgadas más bajo que él, de cerca de cincuenta años, con cabello entrecano, gafas, y ¿quién diablos vestía de tweed en Las Vegas, por amor a Dios?

—Mire, amigo, no creo…

—¿En s-serio tienes un reino?

—Bueno, ahora no, pero…

—Lo sa-b-bia, todos los jóvenes sois así, prometen y prometen, y luego se mueren, conducen autos sin ton ni son, matan a Bambi, y luego se van a Oxana…

_¿Uh?_

—…y clarro, uno allí esperando una bloody llamada telefónica, y noooo, —agitó un dedo frente a sus ojos negando— es Mister G…

_¿Mr. G?_

—… lo ju-juro ese fue el último conjuro, o yo estuve en el cielo y debo saberlo, o la blasfemia de que ¡Dumbledore es mejor que Merlín!

_Oo-kay._

—Y si yo digo que esa es el maldita Vara del Tiempo que usaron los sumerios para encerrar a los _Dimme_ hace dos mil años, yo debo saberlo.

Shock fue poco lo que sintió el ex-dios de la luna ante esto. Su mandíbula llegó hasta las rodillas.

—Y usted lo sabe porque...

—Porque llevo cuarenta años descifrando sumerio por eso — replicó el hombre con dignidad y los anteojos chuecos.

—Bueno, Mister G., si usted tiene razón, acaba de ayudar a salvar el mundo.

—Sí, sí, cuéntame algo nuevo.

_De los locos y de los niños…_

—Pero no esta ahí.

—Cómo…

—Está en Inglaterra

—Eso es imposible.

—Bueno, joven, le sorprendería la cantidad de cosas imposibles que son posibles.

_Ya, y que se lo dijera a él un mortal._

—¿Por qué en Inglaterra?

—Verá… —lo miro por primera evaluándolo en serio—. Creo que necesito urgentemente un café y tres docenas de aspirinas—. Murmuró para si mismo.

Spike había encontrado una cueva semi-derruida en uno de sus viajes y... Oh, ese scotch debía tener agua mala adentro, que mal se sentía. Si mal no recordaba la dichosa daga era de oro incrustada con gemas y parecía un cuervo. Treinta gatitos o algo así le había costado.

Última vez que volvía a beber de esa forma, cumpleaños o no cumpleaños de alguien.

*********

*Inglaterra, Nuevo Concejo de los Vigilantes*

La cazadora humana (er… casi humana) más vieja de todas se paseaba arriba y abajo por la habitación.

—Entonces, existe una tabla que no es una tabla sino un medallón que detiene los poderes de un dios.

—Exacto.

—Oh, —la rubia dio pisotones alrededor de la mesa— ¿y por qué nadie me cuenta estas cosas a mí?

—Probablemente porque nadie que no fuera un dios sumerio lo sabia—. Sin se había asegurado de subirle en el primer vuelo que hacia conexión hacia Inglaterra, revisando que no hubiera demonios, ni Daimons, a bordo. Después de escuchar algunas de las cosas qué el guerrero moreno le había dicho casi le daba miedo empezarle a contarle esas cosas a sus chicos. Era cuando un humano se sentía totalmente fuera de su liga…. Aunque por un momento no estuvo seguro si el ex-dios iba a matarle o no, no de ser porque en ese momento apareció una rubia muy alta que le hizo cambiar totalmente de actitud. La confianza no parecía ser el fuerte del sumerio.

—Oh, excusas, siempre son excusas con los hombres —dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, que hubiera sido simpático a los dieciséis, pero francamente ya era cansador.

—Y por cierto, —añadió el ex-vigilante y padre putativo, frotando sus anteojos casi en control remoto aun masticando el hecho de haber tenido una larga charla con un dios o ex-dios sumerio —es mejor que mantengamos a las chicas bastante lejos de Las Vegas, sobre todo de los casinos. Y de un cierto club llamado "El Inferno".

—¿Gran no-no?

—Puedes apostarlo.

—Tal vez podría enviar a Kennedy allí de vacaciones.

—Buffy…

Tal vez era hora de tomarse un trago de… mejor no.

Kat Agrotera escuchaba la explicación de Sin en el recibidor de su suite privada en el Casino, junto a un divertido Krish.

—¿Y estás seguro que le dejaste los rollos de pergamino que le prometiste, Sin?

—Uf, eso y apenas pude escapar de unas chicas en piyamas de monitos que me perseguian por las escaleras, gritando: "al demonio-al demonio" — emitó vocecitas chillonas. Kat tuvo que morderse la mejilla a esas alturas para no echarse a reir al suelo, lo que de hecho en realidad era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento Krish.

Sin apenas contuvo las ganas de darle una patada a su 'fiel servidor' mientras continuaba: — Y te juro, Kat, que si no supiera que la diosa-vaca...

—¡Sin!— lo censuró Kat.

—...esta en su templete, te juro que hay alli una pelirroja que es digna de ella, apenas si puede desaparecerme para regresar.

Fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.D: Sorry, Ash, I bet you'd prefer to deal con Btvs characters, (since you quote them frequently), but…maybe another time.

x-posted en **fandom_insano**


End file.
